SCP-087-B
Gameplay SCP-087-B starts out in the Entrance, after, the players only objective is to walk down the dark halls and staircases while avoiding a Masked Man and a Red Mist Monster. While this, there is also NPCs that don't do anything like a unidentified radio Doctor, and a Chessire Smile. Some rooms leave a fork and some can trick the player into dieing. Controls Monsters The Masked Man The Masked Man is the most common entity that manifests throughout the game, appearing as a black humanoid figure wearing a white mask with a smile and two circular black eyes on it. Throughout the game, it will manifest in a variety of ways, as listed below. *The Masked Man will manifest at either a corner of a turn or semi-halfway into a hallway for a split second before disappearing. This is typically the first form of SCP-087-B-1 manifestation that the player will encounter. *When the player is roughly halfway down a hallway, the hall with become darker and the player will light a match to see what is in front of them. When lit, the match will reveal The Masked Man walking towards the player. *When the player begins to go down a new hallway, the hallway will become completely dark for a moment. The hallway will become brighter and The Masked Man can be seen in the distance, looking at the player while standing at the end of the hallway. The darkness will then "flicker" a few times. During this, The Masked Man while get closer and closer to the player until it is standing right in front of them. *The Masked Man will manifest behind the player as the hallway ahead of them becomes sealed off by bricks. SCP-087-B-1 will then proceed to approach the player. Physical contact with SCP-087-B-1 will result in the instantaneous death of the player. If possible, the player must keep their distance from SCP-087-B-1 in order to stay alive when SCP-087-B-1 manifests and attempts to come in contact with them. The Red Mist Monster The Red Mist Monster appears as a black figure with large red "spots" across its body with solid white eyes. It will appear during a few times throughout the game, as listed below. *Before the 40th floor, The Red Mist Monster will manifest in the corner of a large room up ahead while shouting "Don't look at me!". If the player remains direct eye contact with The Red Mist Monster, it will remain in place. If not being observed, however, The Red Mist Monster will begin to quickly move towards the player. *Occasionally, a small "window" may appear on the side of a hallway near the upcoming flight of stairs. In some cases, The Red Mist Monster can be seen through the window. *After somewhere over 20 floors, if the player encounters a dead end with a pit where the staircase breaks off into two paths, The Red Mist Monster will appear behind the player and will begin to move towards them. This entity will also insta-kill the player upon physical contact. The Chessire Smile The Chessire Smile is an entity appearing as either a disembodied twisted bloody smile with a pair of solid white eyes, or simply a pair of solid white eyes in the darkness. At random points throughout the game, it will manifest before the player with or without its smile. The exact distance from the player varies with each manifestation, ranging from being close to right in front of the player to being nearly half a hallway's length away from them. When the player moves close enough to it, it will suddenly vanish. While vanishing, it will whisper "No" to the player. This behavior occurs with each encounter of it and does not change in anyway whatsoever. Rooms Entrance This is the room where the game begins. The door will shut behind the player and a unidentified doctor will tell the player through the radio to proceed down the staircase. Hallway Room This is the most common room in the game. There is a sign at the corner which says the floor number, after going down far enough the sign will begin to display random characters. The Masked Man will do many events in this hallway, including: *Manifesting in the corner of the hallway to startle the player. *Spawning mid way in the hallway to startle the player. *Go through the roof above the player. *Block off the staircase and start walking towards the player. *Block off the staircase but, insteads teleports to the player while the lights flash. Fork Path This room contains 2 paths. One will lead to another room while another will lead to a pit which will kill the player should they go into it. If the player walks right up to the pit before turning around then the Red Mist Monster will ambush the player and kill them. Corner Room A slight variation of the Hallway. Big Room A big room with an arch leading to a staircase. The face will usually spawn here. Maze A room containing a number of dead end paths. Window Hallway A hallway and staircase with a window on the wall. The Red Mist man can occasionally be seen here and can teleport right in front of the player and kill them. Trivia *According to Regalis this game was apparently created while he under the influence of marijuana.http://scpcbgame.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=2619&p=49812#p49812 References